Aura's Drabbles
by Aurareader
Summary: Short drabbles about advanceshipping. Find out what goes on through Aurareader's mind as he comes up with little quips and such. Rated M for Chapter 3...
1. Rooftop

Hello again! To help me get back into the habit of writing I'll be doing short drabbles! YAY, DRABBLES!

First started off as a request from S. Muffin … Thanks! So without further ado….

* * *

_**Rooftop**_

* * *

May was laid down on the rooftop, stargazing. Her thoughts running through her mind before stopping on one boy. A certain raven-haired boy, that is.

"Why can't I just tell him?" she wondered out loud. "He's nice,caring, and loyal. But I'm still afraid that if I tell him, our friendship might be ruined."

May stopped thinking about it before returning to stargaze. "The stars are sure are lovely this time of the year," she said to herself.

"Yes they are, May."May turned around to see Ash standing in the doorway.

May blushed. "How much did you hear?"

Ash came closer to May. "All of it and the truth is I like you too. You're sweet, dedicated, and passionate. What's not to like about you?"

May's blush reddened to a deep scarlet red before Ash laid down on the ground with her.

"…."

"…."

They laid there in silence acknowledging each other's presence. All the while, May thought to herself. _This may not be the most romantic place. But this old rooftop is my special place. _

May and Ash just laid there on their special rooftop with each other.

* * *

Now I have something very important to tell you guys! If you love advanceshipping then you should go on this website: advancers . proboards . com

No spaces, though. NOW ADVANCERS UNITE! Until then...

\(^u^)

Bye! -Aurareader


	2. UpsideDown

_**I'm back with another drabble! YAY!**_

_**This one was requested by The Shiny Gengar at the Advancers forum *hint, hint***_

* * *

_**Upside-Down**_

* * *

Ash was hanging upside-down from a tree. His face was serious, as he was thinking about something.

"What are you doing?" asked May, who came to check up on him.

"Just taking a better perspective of the view. Would you like to join?" Ash asked May. May joined him, reveling in the beautiful sunset. Streaks of purple, red, and orange came from it as it set behind those mountains.

May got down and stood in front of Ash. "Why are you still hanging down from there?" May asked.

"I still want to enjoy the view."

May's face blushed bright red. "Still, why are you viewing your girlfriend upside-down?"

"Because every time I see you, you turn my world upside down," replied Ash with a smirk.

"Those are some cheesy lines there."

"Aren't they?" asked Ash before he got fell due to May hitting him.

"Do you enjoy the view now?" May asked, before planting a kiss on his lips. She left while Ash jus stood there with his face completely red.

"YOU JUST DON'T KISS SOMEONE AND LEAVE THEIR WORLD ACTUALLY UPSIDE-DOWN!" Ash yelled.

May sweatdropped. "That was an awkward sentence, Ash! I think the blood's gotten to you!" she yelled back.

* * *

_**So sorry for it being so short….. man I'm tired, but I still got a fire in my belly! And also, you can check out my newest drabble earlier than the rest at advancers. proboards. com**_

_**Until then….**_

_**\(^U^) BYE!**_

_**-Aura**_


	3. Walkers

_**Heya guys and girls! I know it's been a long time since i psoted anything but I've been busy with school! Like reeeeeaalllllyyyy busy with school! So I decide to post my Secret Santa gift to GloomyHakura, courtesy of the Secret Santa event at the ADVancers! You can check out their site on my home page! Happy Holidays GH!**_

_**P.S. This is mature...**_

_**I do not own Pokemon or The Walking Dead**_

* * *

The smell of rotting flesh was everywhere. The city was filled with the stench of THEM. They were not zombies, but their name was Walkers. Zombies had to be bitten to get infected, however Walkers… They come back if you kill a person anywhere else, except for the brain.

* * *

May was sick of it. Her innocent blue eyes were no longer blue, but more of a grayish color. And she had dark circles under her eyes. Like reeaaallly dark circles. Her smile was no longer there, as a frown has taken its place. Her clothes and arms were dirtied with the blood of the zombies. And in her hand was an ice pick that she holds very dear.

"Ash, how much farther?"

Ash was in worse condition than her. Besides the dark circles, his smile being gone, and the blood on his clothes, his spirit seemed like it vanished. Not even a remnant left. In his back pocket, he held a gun with little bullets left.

"Just a little bit farther. Up to the house right there!"

He ran with May in tow, towards the boarded up house. He jumped the fence surrounded the house and was about to proceed to help May, when…

"ASH!"

She was grabbed suddenly by a Walker. "Ash, help!" The Walker was on top of her, ready to bite into her, when…

**BAM!**

It fell dead, on top of May as she was horrified by the experience. She quickly scrambled from the zombie on top of her and over the fence and into the abandoned house, their command central.

* * *

_**Later that night…**_

"Ash, do you think that the world can be normal again?"

Ash turned to look at May. "I really do think it will be normal May. We just have to survive."

May closed her eyes and thought about the events that happened during this… outbreak.

Drew was killed when he tried to pretend it was just a dream. Brock and his family resorted to cannibalism just to survive the outbreak. Dawn was killed because Misty was paranoid of her. And Misty also killed Max because she thought he was infected. She was left behind as the others drove away. Harley lagged behind and got killed.

May held back the tears. The people she knew and loved, except Harley, was dead. Her parents also!

"Ash, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"When that Walker was on me, it bit me on the hand…" She showed her bite to Ash with tears in her eyes. "Ash, I don't want you to die… So…" May hold up a gun to her head, her finger on the trigger.

"Ash, just so you know, I…Love…You…"

"MAY! NOOOO!"

May pulled the trigger and…

**BAM!**

She fell over, her blood oozing all over the floor. Her lifeless eyes hold no remorse.

Ash fell to his knees, his eyes gazing over the lifeless body of what was once his best friend turned lover.

He pulled the gun from May's hand and placed it next to his temple. "I'll see you see soon May…"

He pulled the trigger and he too fell down. His body covering May's. These two lovers were trapped in a perpetual world of darkness, sorrow, and betrayal. But when one fell in the abyss, the other must.

* * *

_**Love it? Hate it? Would love soem feedback from y'all!**_


End file.
